1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug and socket connector, particularly with means for filtering and/or shielding the individual contacts. The connector is composed of two connector halves, for example, a female or a male multi-point connector and a printed circuit board or the like. The base member of one of the connector halves has pin-like or peg-like connecting elements and the base member of the other connector half has corresponding receiving openings or spring contacts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Filtered connector parts of the above-described type are used, for example, in electronic devices, such as personal computers, controls and devices with high-frequency inputs or outputs or the connections thereof. In plug and socket connectors with filter, it is known to solder discreet capacitors onto the peg-like connecting elements which are preferably constructed as cylindrical pins, or onto the corresponding connections of the spring contacts. Alternatively, several small capacitor plates, for example, with two or more integrated capacitors, are mounted and soldered onto the base member. The soldering of individual capacitors is very time consuming and poses technical difficulties. The mounted capacitor plates frequently lead to problems because, since ceramic material is relatively brittle, it cannot be prevented that the capacitor plates crack or burst as a result of the coefficient of expansion during temperature changes.